A prior art magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus requires the manual operations for repeatedly indicating fast forward (FF), play-back (PLAY) and/or rewind (REW) in order to detect the initial extremity or the leading edge of a non-recorded area or zone, in which no information is recorded, of a magnetic tape set in the recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Repetition of such manual operations is much troublesome and therefore such a magnetic tape play-back apparatus is desirous as to be able to quickly and automatically find out the leading edge of the non-recorded area of the tape in position ready for recording without any manual operations.